Are They Mistakes, the Decisions We Make?
by xooxu
Summary: "You got a girl pregnant, Roy. You're going to be a dad." -sorta AU, Roy/Cheshire, kinda spoilers if you don't read the comics, oneshot-


**Summary: "You got a girl pregnant, Roy. You're going to be a dad." **

**Warnings: sorta AU, kinda spoilers if you don't read the comics, oneshot**

**&break&**

"I'm having a kid."

The phone hit the ground before the soda did, and Ollie didn't even register that I pant legs were now soaked in sugary wetness. He saved his phone just in time before the seep puddle of soda put it out of commission.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'having a kid?' You're eighteen! If you think this is some kind of joke, it's not fucking funny. Didn't I tell you to wear a condom? Who is she?"

"I don't really know. Jade Nguyen." Roy says over the phone. Even with the tinniness of the connection, the kid sound flat. Broken.

"What the hell does that mean? 'You don't really know?' What the hell have you been doing at college? Jesus, kid, I thought I raised you better than this, but all you've done is throw your life away. First the addiction, now this! How the fuck do you not know who the mother of your child is going to be?" Ollie was already out of the dining room, leaving the sweet liquid to stain the carpet, and halfway down the hall. "Roy, my god, what did you do?"

"Ollie, calm down. You're freaking me out."

"You should be freaking out! How are you going to support this kid, huh? Did you even think about that before you decided to-"

"I've got a job," Roy interrupted before Ollie could chastise him too much. "And so does she. She's not asking for money anyway. She just wants me to know the kid. But I'm going to do what I can anyway."

Ollie sat down at the computer and started up his search engine.

"Roy… What the fuck did you _do_?"

"I don't know, Ollie. But I'm going to be a dad."

The clacking stopped abruptly in the large office as Ollie's fingers froze in place. The phone nearly slipped out from between his ear and shoulder, but he managed to catch it just in time.

There's a vast pause between them.

"She's definitely keeping it?"

"Yeah. It's a girl."

"A-a girl?" Ollie sat back, stunned. "How far along is she? How long have you known?"

"About four months now? She just contacted me yesterday."

"Does she know for sure?"

"That she's pregnant? Uh, yeah, she's only got a bump the size-"

"No, no… That it's yours."

Ollie heard Roy sigh into the phone. "Yeah. I'm the only one, apparently."

"Jesus, kid. You're going to be a father." As Ollie said the words, they only became real then. "Are you … Do you think you're going to marry the girl?"

"No. At least, that's not the plan. Obviously I'm going to have to get to know here, but that's not the best idea. She's … difficult. Stubborn."

Ollie remembered the search, hit enter. Her name and a picture of her New York license came up. Pretty. Some kind of Asian decent. She had a student visa from China. "No? I think it would be … conventional to at least try. Easier on the kid, too."

"Being married is just … so different from being a dad. I'll grow up for the kid, but I don't think I can grow up enough for that sort of commitment."

No offenses recorded in the United States. He expanded his search to international levels. She had a previous address in China, as well as a vague mention in a childhood slavery ring back when she would have been five or six.

"Roy, you need to tie your self to this child more than biologically. Especially if you want to be part of its life."

"Her life," Roy corrects, and Ollie feels just a little bit of pride swell. "I was thinking about naming her. Asking if she could take my last name."

"What would you name her?" Ollie asks solemnly, because this is all just becoming too real.

"I like Lian. Lian Harper?" It comes out like a question, and Ollie isn't sure what Roy is asking.

"Pay child support, too. I don't care what the girl thinks; it's for the kid. Not her pride."

"Oh, god, Ollie, what did I do?" There's something between bewilderment and horror in hi voice.

"You got a girl pregnant, Roy. You're going to be a dad."

Ollie looked at the list again. Jade Nguyen. No record, which seemed a little strange, but Ollie could let it slide. She was only nineteen.

"But don't worry. You learned from the best."

**&break&**

a/n: I don't even. This was sitting on my phone for the longest time. I actually wrote it before I even knew anything about Lian or Chesire, but it fit perfectly, so I just tweaked it barely. Kinda AU from the comics, but the idea is that it's the same scenario, just a few years earlier. And Chesire doesn't have a file because she hides herself well. I thought about having Ollie look her up in the JL search engine and find something and flip the flip out. But I just wanted to get this off my phone, not go somewhere with it. So yeah. And Roy knows Jade is Chesire, it all happened the same as it did in the comics.

Oh, and the irony of the last sentence is that Ollie sucked as a dad, but Roy is a good father for the most part. So ha.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. :D**


End file.
